warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren/Samenvatting
Hee beste lezer! Dit is een samenvatting van de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen in mijn vierde reeks; Heldere Sterren. Komen deze stukjes je nou bekend voor? Dat kan kloppen, want het zijn eigenlijk gewoon alle Wat vooraf ging-tekstjes, maar dan achter elkaar gezet. En voor als je het nog niet door had: deze pagina bevat dus echt heel veel spoilers. Je bent gewaarschuwd! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 22 nov 2019 18:02 (UTC) Het Einde in Zicht Heemstpoot is de leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan, Bosbeskit is een jonge RivierClanpoes die niet kan wachten om leerling te worden, en Donderpoot is een talentvolle SchaduwClanleerling. Als de SchaduwClanleider, Grotster, een onheilspellende profetie ontvangt, verandert alles. De voorspelling luidt “water kan schaduw vernietigen” en Grotster is ervan overtuigd dat de RivierClan een bedreiging vormt voor zijn katten. Daarom stuurt hij Donderpoot en zijn mentor, Havergoud, naar het RivierClangebied om te spioneren. Het gaat helaas niet zoals gepland. Want juist die nacht besluiten Bosbeskit en haar broers, de luie Daskit en de slimme Kalmkit, om het kamp uit te glippen. Dit doen ze samen met hun stoutmoedige vader: Schorspluim. Maar de kittens en Schorspluim betrappen de spionnen op heterdaad en halen hulp van het kamp. Donderpoot en Havergoud worden gevangen genomen. Heemstpoot raakt met Donderpoot aan de praat; ze zijn oude vrienden, omdat Heemstpoot in de SchaduwClan is opgegroeid. De SchaduwClan komt echter naar het RivierClankamp om de gevangenen terug te eisen. Morgenster, de RivierClanleider, besluit uiteindelijk om Havergoud te houden, maar Donderpoot vrij te laten. Bosbeskit, Daskit en Kalmkit worden wel leerlingen gemaakt; ondanks hun ongehoorzaamheid zijn ze ook heel dapper geweest door de SchaduwClankatten te betrappen. Bosbespoot krijgt als mentor de ervaren Zonnesnor. Daspoot wordt aan Dubbellicht toevertrouwd en Kalmpoot zal de krijgscode leren van Maanvonk. Heemstpoot en zijn mentor, Beekgloed, gaan naar de Maanpoel. Maar daar zwijgt de SterrenClan; hun krijgervoorvaderen hebben hun in de steek gelaten. De spanning tussen de Schaduw- en RivierClan loopt steeds verder op, zeker wanneer Morgenster besluit om Havergoud niet vrij te laten voordat Grotster met een verklaring komt. Donderpoots broer, Metaalpoot, kampt ondertussen met zijn eigen problemen. Hij wordt mishandeld door zijn mentor, Scherpsteek. Donderpoot komt hier achter en weet de rode krijgskat te ontmaskeren. Hierna wordt Scherpsteek gestraft; hij zal nooit meer een andere leerling mogen trainen, en dus nooit commandant kunnen worden. Op het einde is er een onvermijdelijk gevecht in het RivierClankamp. Scherpsteek valt Donderpoot aan om wraak te nemen, maar Heemstpoot weet hem te redden. Dan wordt Morgenster vermoord. De RivierClan, nu onder leiding van Vlekoog, wil verder vechten voor hun territorium. Het blijkt echter niet Morgensters laatste leven te zijn; ze wordt weer wakker en beslist om, zoals de SchaduwClan eist, het woud te verlaten. Duistere Dageraad Na een lang, hevig gevecht in het RivierClankamp, moeten Morgenster en haar krijgers inzien dat ze niet langer welkom meer zijn in het woud. Na het verliezen van haar leven, is de RivierClanleider nog heel zwak en Grotster maakt het daar niet veel beter op. De SchaduwClanleider is blij met zijn winst en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om de RivierClankatten openlijk te vernederen. Morgenster is daarbij zijn favoriete doelwit. Nadat Grotster de RivierClankatten eindelijk laat vertrekken, gaan ze richting de Hoogstenen, om vanaf daar hun reis verder te plannen. De SchaduwClan escorteert hen daarheen. Donderpoot probeert bij zijn vriend, RivierClanleerling-medicijnkat Heemstpoot, te komen. De katten hebben een sterke band gekregen en nemen verdrietig afscheid. In de SchaduwClan heerst een feeststemming. Donderpoot moet moeite doen om niet aangestoken te worden door het enthousiasme van zijn Clangenoten. Zijn pleegbroer, Metaalpoot, krijgt een nieuwe mentor na de gruweldaden van zijn vorige leraar (Scherpsteek). Deze mentor is Moerasdamp; Metaalpoot is erg blij daarmee. Doornpoot en Rospoot worden krijgers, Doornflint en Rosvaren. Ondertussen heeft de RivierClan besloten waar ze heen willen gaan; de Oude Watermolen, een plek waar Schaapbont, een RivierClankrijger, eerder is geweest. Net voordat ze willen vertrekken, bevalt Vuurceder van haar jongen. De medicijnkat, Beekgloed, geeft een groot geheim prijs tijdens de bevalling; ze vertelt aan Vuurceder en Heemstpoot dat ze Vuurceders moeder is, en dat druist rechtstreeks tegen de medicijnkatcode in. De RivierClan vertrekt en komt vele hindernissen tegen. Zo moeten ze een rotswand beklimmen, terwijl de ervaren krijgskat Ringstaart een trauma heeft opgelopen als kitten en hierdoor niet meer kan klimmen. Met steun van zijn Clangenoten, weet hij uiteindelijk de bovenkant te bereiken. Ondertussen sluit een poesiepoes zich aan bij de SchaduwClan. Zijn naam is Kras, en hij wordt een leerling genaamd Schubbenpoot. Metaalpoot en Donderpoot sluiten vrijwel meteen vriendschap met hem. Een tijd later vangt Donderpoot een gesprek op tussen Grotster en de medicijnkat, Donkerroos. Hij komt erachter wat de werkelijke reden was dat de RivierClan door hun verdreven is; een profetie, “water kan schaduw vernietigen”, is door de SterrenClan gezonden als waarschuwing. Grotster denkt dat dit slaat op de Rivier- en SchaduwClan en daarom heeft hij Morgenster en haar katten het woud uitgejaagd. De RivierClan komt aan in het nieuwe territorium, en er wordt een verkenningspatrouille op uit gestuurd. Zowel Heemstpoot als Bosbespoot hebben het geluk mee te mogen. Ze vinden een eenling genaamd Sintelstorm (een oude bekende), die zich een tijd later aansluit bij de RivierClan. Bosbespoot vindt dit niks, omdat het ernaar uitziet dat Sintelstorm partners wil worden met haar moeder, Schaapbont. Ook ontdekken ze een kamp, en twee kalme rivieren die helaas bedekt zijn door een laag ijs. In het woud wordt een eindbeoordeling gehouden voor twee Donder- en twee SchaduwClanleerlingen. Donderpoot en Metaalpoot behoren daartoe; ze slagen en ontvangen de krijgersnamen Donderdreun en Metaalmasker. Licht in de Verte Een hele tijd geleden heeft SchaduwClans leider, Grotster, een profetie ontvangen: “Water kan schaduw vernietigen…” Hij denkt dat dit op de RivierClan en de SchaduwClan slaat, dus hij heeft de RivierClan verdreven uit het woud. Na een lange, uitputtende tocht is de RivierClan dan eindelijk aangekomen in hun nieuwe territorium. Bosbespoot, een leerling, is echter minder enthousiast dan de rest. Ze gelooft dat er zonder de andere Clans geen krijgscode kan bestaan, en is bang dat de RivierClan uiteen zal vallen in zwerfkatten. Bladkaal is aangebroken en Morgenster voegt twee nieuwe rangen toe: ijsbrekers en sneeuwjagers. Bosbespoot wordt één van de ijsbrekers, evenals Sintelstorm, het nieuwste Clanlid dat wel erg veel interesse toont in Bosbespoots moeder, Schaapbont. Dit zorgt regelmatig voor spanningen tussen de twee, al helemaal omdat Morgenster ze opzettelijk samen op patrouille stuurt. Donderdreun heeft zijn krijgerswake gehad en is nu officieel een SchaduwClankrijger, maar hij heeft per ongeluk de profetie gehoord en is bang voor wat er komen gaat. Dit gevoel zet hij van zich af en na een goede nacht slaap gaat hij met zijn pleegbroer, Metaalmasker, en zijn voormalige mentor, Havergoud, op patrouille. Ze verlangen naar avontuur en dit leidt ertoe dat Donderdreun en Havergoud het DonderClanterritorium insluipen. Ze worden helaas gezien door een vijandelijke krijgskat, Klauwschors, die zegt dat de SchaduwClan zal boeten voor deze overtreding van de krijgscode. Donderdreun schaamt zich diep en durft, net zoals Havergoud en Metaalmasker, niks tegen de anderen te zeggen. Maar zijn vader, Moerasdamp, heeft gemerkt dat er iets mis is. Terwijl hij zijn zoon probeert te troosten, breekt het onweer los en ontvangen ze een profetie die aan lijkt te sluiten op het gedeelte dat Donderdreun al kent. Deze luidt “...maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen.” Moerasdamp lijkt heel erg geschrokken te zijn van de profetie en dit leidt tot een ruzie tussen hem en Donderdreun. Heemstpoot, leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan, gaat op een speciale patrouille om een nieuwe Maansteen te vinden. Hij keert zonder succes terug. Miervoet, één van de ijsbrekers, zakt door het ijs tijdens een patrouille. Zijn vader, mede-ijsbreker Vissenschub, verstijft van angst en het komt aan op Bosbespoot. Samen met Sintelstorm, redt ze Miervoets leven en daarom mogen zij en haar broers hun eindbeoordeling al over een maan doen. Donderdreun gaat naar de Grote Vergadering. Hier wordt de SchaduwClan beschuldigd van het binnentreden van DonderClangebied. Klauwschors heeft uiteindelijk niet genoeg bewijs om aan te tonen dat het echt waar is, maar Grotster is woedend en Donderdreun en Havergoud krijgen een preek. Vervolgens komt Donderdreun erachter wie het Water uit de profetie is: Regenveer! Ondertussen heeft Bosbespoot al enkele tijd vreemde dromen over groepen zwerfkatten, die wel verdacht veel lijken op haar Clangenoten. Eén van hen, Bosbes, is zelfs een exacte kopie van haarzelf! Eerst denkt ze dat dit nachtmerries zijn, maar in één van de dromen wordt haar alternatieve versie “Bosbesvlek” genoemd. Wanneer ze haar krijgersnaam, Bosbesvlek, ontvangt, beseft ze dat de dromen eigenlijk toekomstvisioenen zijn. De Clan zal uiteen vallen! De Weg Terug Bosbesvlek heeft haar krijgersnaam ontvangen, maar ze is er niet echt blij mee. Ze heeft namelijk een aantal nachtmerries gehad die een onheilspellende toekomst voorspellen - waarin zijzelf ook het loodje zou leggen. In één van de dromen werd haar alternatieve versie “Bosbesvlek” genoemd en toen de voorspelling van haar krijgersnaam juist bleek te zijn, besefte Bosbesvlek dat het echt toekomstvisioenen waren. Haar broer, Dasneus, is ondertussen ook niet aan het genieten van zijn krijgersleven. Hij realiseert zich dat hij niet geschikt is om krijger te zijn. Daarom besluit hij om leerling-medicijnkat te worden. De huidige leerling-medicijnkat, Heemstpoot, is hier in eerste instantie niet echt blij mee, omdat Dasneus al zijn volledige naam heeft en dus in een bepaald opzicht hoger staat dan Heemstpoot. Gelukkig groeien de twee dichter naar elkaar toe en worden ze goede vrienden. Met de SchaduwClankat Donderdreun gaat het ook niet al te best. Hij is één van de weinigen die weet van een angstaanjagende profetie, die voorspelt dat “het Water” de SchaduwClan zal vernietigen. Hij verdenkt Regenveer, een ambitieuze krijgskat, ervan om het Water te zijn. Alsof die kopzorgen nog niet erg genoeg zijn, heeft hij ook nog knallende ruzie met zijn vader: commandant Moerasdamp. Bosbesvlek maakt een praatje met een zwerfkat, Kolibrie, die vertelt dat er tweebenen gearriveerd zijn in de nabije tweebeenplaats. Ze vangen katten en Bosbesvlek denkt dat dit het eerste teken is dat de Clan uiteen zal vallen; daarom neemt ze Zonnesnor en Morgenster in vertrouwen. Morgenster besluit om geen maatregelen te nemen, omdat er momenteel geen dreiging voor de Clan is. De SchaduwClan raakt in gevecht met een groep agressieve vossen. Het scheelt weinig of Donderdreun wordt gedood, maar Golvenslag redt hem. Een andere krijger, Roggesnor, sterft wel. Een tijdje later wordt Donderdreun tot mentor benoemd van de jonge Tijgerpoot. Zijn vrienden, Metaalmasker en Schubbenstaart, krijgen ook leerlingen, die allebei kampen met weer hun eigen problemen. Donderdreun maakt het eindelijk goed met Moerasdamp. Dasneus heeft zijn coming-out en biecht op dat hij in het oude woud verliefd was op Metaalpoot (nu Metaalmasker). Heemstpoot praat wat met hem en een paar dagen later, gaat hij wandelen met Morgenster en de oudsten. Dan komen ze een tweebeen tegen, die eerst een oudste wil meenemen in zijn monster. Morgenster offert zichzelf op en zo wordt ze weggerukt van haar Clan. De hele RivierClan is kapot van het verlies; vooral Bosbesvlek, die zichzelf verwijt dat ze Morgenster had moeten overtuigen om maatregelen tegen de tweebenen te nemen. Vlekoog wordt de nieuwe leider (al kan hij niet zijn negen levens ontvangen wegens gebrek aan een Maansteen) en kiest Ringstaart als zijn commandant. De Clan houdt een stemming over of ze hier moeten blijven of terug moeten naar het oude woud. De blijvers winnen nét, maar als de tweebenen een tijd later het territorium binnendringen, wordt iedereen gedwongen om te vluchten. Vlekoog krijgt een advies van de SterrenClan, verhuld in een soort profetie. “Ga terug naar het woud, maar neem het woud met je mee.” Dasneus begrijpt dat zijn dood gewaande zus Woudkit wordt bedoeld en hun moeder, Schaapbont, biecht op dat Woudkit inderdaad niet dood is en dat ze haar naar de Stam der Waterstromen heeft gebracht. Iedereen (vooral haar partner, Schorspluim) is woedend op haar vanwege de leugen die ze heeft verteld. De RivierClan vertrekt, samen met Kolibrie, die een moederkat wordt. Natkit en Taankit worden leerlingen, Natpoot en Taanpoot, met als mentoren Sintelstorm en, verassend genoeg, Schaapbont. In het woud confronteert Donderdreun Regenveer. Het loopt uit op een vechtpartij en Grotster komt woedend tussenbeide. Hij snauwt tegen de twee krijgers dat ze mee moeten komen naar zijn hol en dat hij ze zal straffen. Ondertussen krijgt een Stamkat, Echo, een opvallend teken van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht… Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren